Beach City High
by Ice Beagle
Summary: Journey with many students as they travel through Beach City High School, facing many challenges and looking into the past. Each character will learn more about each other that they never knew of.
1. Chapter 1 - Pearl

**Welcome to my first every Steven Universe fanfic, and first fanfiction on the site! Sorry for any grammar mistakes that get through editing and all.**

**Chapter One - Pearl**

* * *

Pearl awoke to the light chirps of birds and sunlight smacking her face. With tired eyes, she sat up and looked at the clock. It read 6:21. Pearl groaned and got out of bed, opening the blinds before she turned and saw the suitcase she pack a few nights prior. It hit her; she was off to Beach City High School. Or at least the dorms. She got dressed in a nice t-shirt with a pineapple on it and jean shorts before brushing her hair in its regular style. She dashed to the bathroom and cleaned her face before tromping down the stairs to see her mother making breakfast.

"Hello, sweetie," Mrs. Coulio said, noticing her, with a warm smile. But there was, of course, sadness in her brown eyes. Pearl replied with a hello in turn. "The bacon and eggs will be ready in five minutes. Clear the table and get Tweety to pour everyone glasses of orange juice." Pearl nodded her head and quickly but neatly cleared the table. She put utensils for eating down and napkins before yelling.

"Yellow! Mom wants you to give everyone glasses of orange juice right this instant!" She heard the thundering footsteps of her younger sister.

"Greatness, you don't have to yell." Pearl heard her sister mutter. She stuck her tongue out at her, but Tweety copied, making Pearl grumble. She went to the doorway and watched as the blond got the drinks set up. She remembered suddenly that she had to go get the youngest of the family. Pearl once again went up the stairs and knocked on her sister's door. Blue Bird opened it a few moments after and sighed. She was never really one to talk.

"Hi, Jay," Pearl greeted awkwardly. Her young counterpart just nodded her head before lightly walking down the creaky stairs, which didn't make noise under her gentleness. Pearl followed.

As she past the case full of pictures, she stopped. There was one certain picture that will always be her favorite. She remembered the time like it was just yesterday.

_Five-year-old Pearl ran around the house, being chased by Tweety. Blue Bird watched them curiously with her magnificent blue eyes. They were having a picnic, with their mother making hamburgers on the grill and father sitting on a bench. Suddenly, Tweety tripped and stifled a scream. She always tried to act the oldest of the trio, then known as the Bird Squad. With her quick speed, Blue raced to her older counterpart. She was great at patching wounds._

_"Sit down with your leg sprawled out." She ordered. Yellow Pearl complied. The four-year-old then took out every kid's worst nightmare from a first-aid kit she seemed to have with her; antiseptic spray. Pearl gasped at the sight of it. So did Yellow. She gritted her teeth and felt the septic's coldness hit her scratched knee. The sting tore threw her like a riptide; she cried out in agony. The smaller then took out a band-aid and placed it over the scratches._

_"There. All better now." She said in her quiet tone, placing a hand on Tweety's head. Pearl, just standing there, helped Tweety up, who instantly hugged them both. "You two are the best!" The other kids, in turn, wrapped their arms around each other and chanted simultaneously, "Bird Squad forever!" They didn't know their mother got a photo of it._

Pearl wished things would still be the same, but she knew it will never be like that again. She felt a tear brim her left eye and wiped it away. She then went to join her family members at the table.

"So, who is very excited to be moving to dorms?" Mother started. Blue Bird replied with a simple nod, more focused on finishing her food than conversation.

"I am," Tweety announced. "I hope I get a roommate who likes to draw humans." That was the wrong thing to say, however, as Blue Bird got up, pushed her chair in, and went to the sink, disposing her empty plate and utensils into it. She then, without a word, trudged up the stairs. She loved to draw, Pearl remembered. She stopped drawing in front of the other two a while ago. Heck, no one knows if she still does it.

"Shit," Tweety grimaced, earning a glare from Mrs. Coulio. "I totally forgot she used to always draw." she continued, adding more 'shits' after.

"No saying bad words, young lady," Mrs. Coulio chastised. "We don't want anyone thinking that you curse all the time. Show some respect." The girl, in turn, nodded.

"I am excited to meet new people," Pearl stated thoughtfully and quickly, changing the subject." her mother smiled at her. "But I was wondering. That picture of the case. Of the three of us. I maybe want to bring it with me."

Her mother's smile wavered. "Of course you can bring it, just as long as I get one of you guys now." Pearl nodded.

After the three ate, they made their way up to the youngest's room. The door was open on an exact 25 degree angle, Pearl noted. She opened it more and poked her head in. Blue Bird was sitting on her bed in a peaceful position, reading. "Hey. Mom said that we are going to take a picture." she said softly, barging in with her mother and sister trailing behind. She heard a soft sigh from her sister, who closed the book, placed it on her empty nightstand, and sat in a position where her legs were dangling from the bed. The others joined her.

"Now smile!" commanded Mrs. Coulio cheerfully and the blinding light flashed. Pearl only knew that she smiled. Tweety, with her reflexes, stole the phone and looked at the photo. The other two looked at it over her shoulders. Pearl and Yellow were smiling, while Blue wasn't, which was now normal.

The clock read 7:30. It was time. Blue quickly stuffed her book in one of her suitcases, the one that was labeled, 'Books and Crafts.' and left without a word. Pearl and Tweety went to their separate rooms to grab their belongings.

Pearl wrapped her arms around her mother, who did the same. "I'll come back often to see you. Mainly during breaks. Bye." The hug was released. She caught up to her sister, who were waiting, Yellow hugged her mother while Blue Bird just waved.

They each got into their personal cars, and drove off into the unknown.

* * *

**Chapter one finished! I hoped you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. But honestly though, the saddest part for me to write was the backstory/flashback scene.**

**Also, Tweety and Blue Bird have nicknames:**

**Tweety: Yellow Pearl, Yellow**

**Blue Bird: Blue Pearl, Blue Jay, simply Blue, and simply Jay**

**P.S: If you decide to comment, make sure it is nothing mean please. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say-write-it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tweety

**Hope you all enjoy! And I am sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last, but I have to get to bed soon. Hope you understand!**

**Chapter Two - Tweety (Yellow Pearl)**

* * *

If you thought this would be a small school, you're wrong. It is HUGE! Beach City High was made of bricks, like most buildings, and looked like it had many floors. Then Tweety passed it, heading towards her place she would be staying at. Unlike Pearl, who would stay at a beach house (lucky), she had to be in a dorm.

Sooner or later, she and her younger sister pulled into the dorm place thing for girls. The two entered the building and went up to the desk. Thankfully there was no line. "How may I help you?" asked the woman, who had an weird and almost nasally voice, like Tweety's.

"Umm...we need dorm rooms," Tweety said impatiently before adding a quiet 'obviously.' The woman nodded and stood up, walking to the wall behind her. She grabbed two keys at random and tossed them carelessly at the two. Blue Bird caught hers quickly, while Tweety's hit her in the face.

"You," she pointed to Tweety. "Write your first and last name on this slip of paper." she handed the paper to the student and she wrote in her sloppy yet good enough handwriting, 'Tweety Coulio.' The same thing happened to Blue Bird. "Ms. Tweety Coulio, your floor is Floor Two, Room 12. Ms. Blue Bird Coulio, your floor is Floor Three, Room 35." After a moment of silence, she shouted, "NOW SCRAM!" The two walked away.

"Well that was...interesting," Tweety commented when they left the desk behind, walking around. Her sister just nodded her head, making Tweety groan. "I don't understand you! Why don't you talk to your own family anymore? Why isn't this life like what it used to be? Like when you patched me up that time when I fell and scraped my knee? Is it because of what happened to you?" Tears formed in Tweety's eyes. She could _feel_ her sister's feared glaze that was looking at her. That was the worst and scariest time of the trio's lives. Tweety covered her mouth with her hands. She was not allowed to talk about it to anyone, especially around her younger counterpart.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. Pl-please forgive me." she looked back at Blue Bird, and noticed that tears were streaming down her face. The older reached a hand towards the younger, but she swatted it away with quick reflexes. Then a quiet voice spoke.

"I-I'm heading to my room." Blue Bird lamented, walking off. Tweety sighed and followed, as she had to get to her own room as well.

As she entered her dorm, she was disgusted at what she saw; dirty laundry and food wrappers littered the ground. There was a skinny girl with dark skin with white markings watching Television, and a smaller, plump girl with reddish-dyed hair laying next to he, eating food in a gross matter. Finally, the skinny girl noticed her. "Hello, new roommate, I am SJ, and this is Carnelian." she pointed to the plump girl next to her. They then said at the same time, "We hope you enjoy your stay and become part of the Famethyst." What was a Famethyst?

* * *

**Things are getting serious. What happened to Blue that made her stop talking? Next time we will join Blue Pearl and see what happens. Maybe even get a flashback of what happened...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blue Bird

**We are back with another chapter, this time joined by Blue Bird. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just woke up and decided to do this before I have anything to do. I will hopefully post at least two chapters a day, maybe one if I get busy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three - Blue Bird (Jay)**

* * *

Jay sighed under her breath. What Yellow said really hurt, and she understood that she apologized and meant it, but Jay couldn't get the memory out of her head.

_The knife aimed at Pearl, but intercepted by Blue Bird, letting it hit her instead…_

She shuddered. The thought replayed over again like a movie, not disappearing. She tried not to think about it as she reached her dorm and unlocked it with her key. Inside was a girl with an outstanding hairstyle. The hairstyle was almost like her eldest sister's, but it made almost a star shape. The dorm was all neat and lovely, as if the person already there knew of her arrival.

The girl, who looked older than her, turned her head, as she was sitting on a light blue couch. The girl had green eyes that dazzled and looked as if they glowed in the sunlight. She waved shyly and Blue Bird copied. This was the worst part, not knowing who you'll be roommates with.

"Greetings," the older greeted, snapping Blue Bird back to reality. "I am Nephrite, but you can also call me Centi." Blue Bird's response in turn was a nod of her head. Nephrite smiled.

"I am Blue Bird," she said in her quiet voice. She went over and sat down next to her roommate. She looked like she was wearing a jumpsuit. _Maybe she went skydiving, _Blue Bird thought.

"You look exhausted from the travel here." Nephrite noticed. Blue Bird replied with a shake of her head no. 'Okay, Just do whatever you want."

"I am going to walk around, get used to the area." She said before getting up and leaving. She closed and locked the door behind her.

Blue Bird wandered around, passing abandoned buildings with graffiti on them, tall, away buildings and dark alleyways, for quite some when she heard it; the shrill noise came from an alleyway. She had to investigate. She tried not to get sick at the mismatched smells that tumbled through her lungs and looked around. She heard the noise again, and lightly stepped towards it. In the dimmed sunlight, she could finally make out a form. Blue Bird realized that it was a puppy, a beagle, but that is not why she gasped and took a step back.

The beagle had only one eye.

* * *

**Foreshadowing, ain't it? In the next chapter, we might find out who did the graffiti on the abandoned buildings and houses. I thought it would be cool if Blue and Nephrite were roommates because I always thought the latter would be quiet as a human. We will also learn, in upcoming chapters, Blue Bird's full story on what happened.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4 - ?

**I am sorry that the last two chapters were short, but hopefully this one will be longer. This is a mystery character's P.O.V now!**

**P.S: This will be in first person view, as we don't know this character until the end.**

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter Four - ?**

* * *

I walked down the pier of Beach City, volleyball in between my body and arm. As I made my way back to the house, I heard a car whoosh passed. I watched as it sped off in the distance, spitting out smoke as it went. I smirked. "They'll get arrested later." And made my way to a tall beach house.

As I entered, I tosses the volleyball into its normal basket and opened the fridge to find a syub waiting for me.. "Ha, she didn't eat it." I mumbled before sitting onto the couch, eating the sandwich quickly as I flipped through the channels of the Television until I got to the wrestling one. As one wrestle beat up the other, I heard the screeching of a car. A tall student walked in.

"'Sup?" I grinned at my 'roommate'. She gave a thumbs up. "Hey, G? When will the new roomie come?" I asked after a moment.

"At five twenty-one," 'G' replied, rummaging through the fridge. "Did you eat my sub?" I felt her glaring eyes scan the back of my head.

"N-no…" I said, shoving the rest of the sub into my mouth. "Why? Did someone take it? You probably ate it earlier." I heard 'G' groan.

"Okay okay. I ate it earlier. Totally earlier. Before you got home from playing. Do you think it was good?" I nodded my head, and the girl with the shades smirked. "Knew it,"

I ran outside, bored out of my mind. _There is literally nothing to do! _I screamed eternally. There I looked out into the ocean. A seagull landed on the shore. A crab went up to it and pinched it with its clipper things. They started to fight. I took out my phone and recorded it before bursting into laughter and started to roll on the ground. I got up soon enough and wiped a tear of laughter away from my eye, wheezing. A girl with light pink hair that was pointed looked at me. _Really?_ I nodded, and she looked away. I started to build a sandcastle. How childish a high-schooler could be.

As I was finishing up, the girl from earlier looked at me. I quickly looked at her before glancing away. I heard footsteps. "Hey," Her voice was very audible and it seemed like there was an accent to it. "Can you help me find a beach house?" I stopped.

"What is the beach house you are looking for look like?" I asked in reply. She showed me a picture. Realization embroidered in my eyes. I could feel it. "This way," I waved my hand for her to follow, knocking the sandcastle down. Surprisingly, she did. I picked up speed until I was zipping around animals and other people until we got to the large house and led her inside. I could hear her panting hard and held the door for her.

"Welcome, new commer," 'G' stated, staring at the tall girl.

"H-hi," she replied, still out of breath, and when she looked up, she cringed. "My name is-"

"Pearl Coulio. Yeah, we know," I interrupted, holding a hand up.

"Amethyst! Show some respect!" My roommate hissed. "I am sorry about her, but welcome, Pearl. That is Amethyst and I am Garnet. We hope you'll like it here. I tried to tidy everything up for your arrival." Garnet said in a much more composed and stoic voice.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It looks a little messy, but that is okay." Pearl said in turn. The two shook hands.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems!"I burst, and Garnet smiled. Pearl looked confused.

"What?"

* * *

**OOF. I hope y'all enjoyed, even if it was short and bad. Welp, Pearl finally found the beach house and will soon learn about the Crystal Gems.**


End file.
